carefree_path_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Yuan/Abilities
Abilities as a Dream Master * Deception, Illusions and Heart Reading Master- After exploring dream worlds of very different people, Fang Yuan started to understand how the subconscious of living beings work. Observing someone can give him many informations, such as if this person is lying or hiding a strong killing intent. His illusions arts and his ability to grasp any emotional change also improved his capacity to deceive every kind of cultivators. * Experienced Cultivator- The amount of time that Fang Yuan needed to breakthrough each cultivation stages was very short in Da Qian World. He only needed some decades to attain the peak in both Martial Arts and Dream Master Cultivation. But his actual age is in fact more than a hundred years old as he passed a lot of time dream traversing. Fang Yuan is thus very knowledgeable since he sent his incarnations in very different worlds and experienced many unique cultivation systems. * Cultivation Knowledge- Dream Traversing in many different Realms and accessing to the dream worlds of many individuals made Fang Yuan knowledgable about various types of cultivation systems. ** [[Elemental Spiritual Energy Cultivation Spell|'Elemental Spiritual Energy Cultivation Spell']]- Fang Yuan created this cultivation technique from scratch in the Alpha 3 Realm to adapt to the harsh laws of this World. * Creation- The strongest ability of Dream Masters is to create anything from nothing. As a Dream Master that managed to break the shackles of his profession and surpassed the Sage stage he naturally has some achievements in this domain such as creating his own Heavenly Abode and lifeforms that populate it. ** Sword Creation- Fang Yuan represents his progression on the path of Dream Master cultivation with the apparition of swords. These blades therefore contain all his comprehension of the Dream Cultivation and are extremely powerful treasures. ** Sword Arrays Master- His Dream Master path cultivation is related to the sword arrays. Fang Yuan use them to represent his cultivation progress. He also used his first dream master's cultivation technique "''Eight Gates Sword Array''" as a spell to trap and kill his enemies. While his own self created Creation Sword Array is more powerful than the one of his teacher, he did not used it as a direct attack but more like his main cultivation technique. Its strength is however displayed in techniques like Creation Divine Fist. * Hidden Demonic Aura- The amount of people he slaughtered in Da Qian World, and even more so in other worlds, made Fang Yuan's killing intent reach an extraordinary threshold. Furthermore, manipulating Origin Energy can make onlookers mistakenly believe that he is an Evil Demon that comes from the Demonic Heart Realm. Abilities as a Martial Artist Abilities related to the Status Window * Unlimited Potential- There is technically no bottlenecks for Fang Yuan. He only needs to train hard to master a technique at the beginning and has to use certain items/energies or use the technique in certain situations (like life and death situation) to upgrade them. * Fixed Stats- No matter if he reincarnates, dream traverses or descend, Fang Yuan original body's stats will be conserved with the status window. As such, if given time, he would be able to recover his abilities to its fullest potential whereas other people only retain their memory and attainment in techniques, not their cultivation. Other Abilities Skills Related * Traditional Medicine- His Medicine Skill and the teachings of Master Wenxin were what trained him into a doctor skilled in acupuncture, medicinal pills concoction and other magical healing techniques. * Farming- The Botany Skill coupled with his personal implication in the management of his blessed lands made Fang Yuan no stranger to farming practices. Normal Abilities * Teaching- Even though Fang Yuan did not truly teach his first two disciples, he later took many apprentices under his wing during his expeditions in other realms where he lived for hundred years. Thereafter, as his cultivation progressed Fang Yuan could of course guide people with weaker cultivation bases. Following his breakthrough in the Demon Master Stage, Fang Yuan ascended to the Spiritual Realm. After becoming a 10-Essences Demon Master, Fang Yuan lay low for 17 years while teaching young scholars in a remote country, honing at the same time his teaching skills with time and practice. * Scholarly- The time Fang Yuan passed as a Prefecture Master, a King/Emperor and so on honed his bureaucratic skills. * Alchemy Bases- The collection of Lu Renjia and the the exploration of his disciple's dream world were sufficient to make him understand how to form basic cultivation pills. He trained his skills during his 3 years of rule in Yuanwu Mainland. Category:Fang Yuan